<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040772">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Related Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Taylor Swift - Freeform, haunted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil (post 'Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts') tries to make amends with his admission to being "one of them"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Related Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You and I walk a fragile line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have known it all this time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I never thought I’d live to see it break</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Roman, I need to talk to you</b>
</p><p>Virgil stared at his phone, willing it to buzz with a response. Nothing.</p><p>He dropped his phone to the side, curling into a ball and letting his emotions flow.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>It’s getting dark and it’s all too quiet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can’t trust anything now</em>
</p><p>The clock struck midnight, and Virgil looked up. His eyeshadow had smudged over his cheeks from the tears, and Virgil’s throat was dry from crying.</p><p>“Hey, Virgil,” the anxious side turned, a smile beginning to form on his face at the sound of Roman’s voice.</p><p>“Roman, I was so afraid that you hated me! I mean, you already hate me, but I thought you hated me more-” his face fell as Roman’s appearance melted into the laughing figure of Deceit.</p><p>“I had you fooled so much, Virgil! You actually thought Roman was back!”</p><p>“<b><em>GET OUT OF MY ROOM!</em></b>” Deceit laughed, sinking out and letting Virgil wallow in his grief.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Holding my breath, won’t lose you again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something’s made your eyes go cold</em>
</p><p>Logan regarded him from the kitchen, a dead look in his intelligent gaze. He silently watched as Virgil made coffee, then returned to his book as the anxious side crept back to his room.</p><p>Dammit. His reveal had made everyone upset with him. How could he rectify the situation?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Come on, come on don’t leave me like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought I had you figured out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something’s gone terribly wrong, you’re all I wanted</em>
</p><p>Sitting in his room alone, Virgil stared at his phone again, pondering whether he should text someone.</p><p>“Why do you cling to them? You know they’re never going to accept you,” Remus sat at the foot of Virgil’s bed, smirk ever-present on his face.</p><p>“I thought… I thought I could be like them. I thought I could change.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>He will try to take away my pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he just might make me smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the whole time I’m wishing he was you instead</em>
</p><p>Deceit sat beside Virgil, helping him to mend his old jacket. The anxious side was silent, but he still listened and interacted with Deceit’s comments.</p><p>“Hey, Virgil, would you like something to eat?” Remus called from the kitchen, munching on his deodorant.</p><p>“No,” Virgil mumbled. Remus looked at Deceit, who nodded and continued to assist.</p><p>“I wish Patton was here,” Virgil mumbled, pushing his work aside.</p><p>“Why do you want that, friend? Are you sick of us?” Virgil glared at Deceit, who had disguised himself as Patton in an attempt to make him smile.</p><p>Deceit dropped the façade as Virgil sank out, sighing as he picked up the hoodie.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Come on, come on don’t leave me like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought I had you figured out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t breathe whenever you’re gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cant turn back, now I’m haunted</em>
</p><p>Virgil stared blankly at the poster on his wall, seeing the cartoon versions of himself and the Lights smiling at him.</p><p>His phone pinged, informing him that a new message had come in.</p><p>
  <b>Patton: Hey kiddo! Just letting you know that I miss you!</b>
</p><p>Virgil blinked as his vision cleared, seeing no new messages on his phone. Nothing new from Patton, no answer from Roman.</p><p>He threw his phone across the room, hearing it land with a thump as he buried his head in his arms.</p><p>His sobs got so heavy that he found it hard to breathe, gasping and hiccupping as the room echoed his sounds.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>I know, I know, I just know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re not gone, you can’t be gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p>Remus and Deceit watched Virgil stalk through the mindscape, an empty shell of the man they had raised.</p><p>“How do we fix this, Dee?” Deceit stood, deep in thought.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he replied, shaking his head as he sank out.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Come on, come on don’t leave me like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought I had you figured out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something’s gone terribly wrong, won’t finish what you started</em>
</p><p>Virgil’s room was in shambles, posters and photos torn and lying on the floor.</p><p>Remus and Deceit stared at the mess, unsure of how to act.</p><p>“<b><em>Got something to say?</em></b>” Remus laughed, and Deceit shivered. Virgil hadn’t appeared, but his voice echoed through his room.</p><p>“<b><em>Come on, I know you want to say something,</em></b>” Deceit shook his head, looking to Remus for help.</p><p>“Emo, we wanted to see if you could help us with something,” the green side said hesitantly.</p><p>“<b><em>Leave me alone. I’m not going to help you do anything anymore,</em></b>” The other Dark sides frowned, but sank out nonetheless.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>You and I walk a fragile line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have known it all this time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never ever thought I’d see it break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never thought I’d see it</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Roman please respond</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I never meant to hurt any of you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m sorry</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this series! Remember to leave kudos, and comment below what song you'd like me to write next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>